Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow is a video game by 7 Studios for the PlayStation 2 and PC. It features playable levels based on the experiences of Captain Jack Sparrow after the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The game includes action, puzzles and humorous cutscenes. Storyline The game begins with Jack Sparrow and Will Turner trying to steal an object from a Spanish fortress in Panama. They are double-crossed and captured. While facing the gallows (and while Jack looks for an escape route as always), he begins to retell some of his stories to Will Turner, albeit exaggerated and not completely honestly; for instance, he always claims that either Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann was with him, even when they insist they have no idea what he's talking about. These stories include how Jack sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot; how he escaped from the desert island on the backs of sea turtles (which he never did prove in the first movie); how he fought a Chinese sorceress named Madame Tang; encountered a legion of frozen Norse warriors; visited the Arctic; and a complete retelling of Curse of the Black Pearl, complete with sequences that never happened and lines that were never said. Game features *Take on the roles of Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann. *Learn deadly attacks, combo moves, and upgrade your weapons. *Unlock the secret treasures. *Interact with the environment to complete missions. *Aside from the action, there are numerous puzzles to solve. *Collect all 24 map pieces to unlock the 6 slideshows of artworks. *24 Levels. *13 Bosses. *Optional feature to include a second player. Characters Jack Sparrow The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow has returned. At the beginning of the game, he and Will Turner are captured and sentenced to be hanged in Panama. Desperately trying to buy time so that the Black Pearl will arrive, he begins to tell a tale of his amazing adventures, which are not entirely true. Will Turner Has turned to piracy in the hope of raising money to start his new life with Elizabeth. Will is confused to find himself in Jack's tales. Will is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Elizabeth Swann The love of Will Turner's life, Elizabeth helps Jack on his adventures, whether she was there or not. She didn't care much about him, until she became a pirate herself. Hector Barbossa Jack's nemesis, and Jack's first mate.The wily Barbossa kidnaps Elizabeth Swann and is followed by the heroes to Isla de Muerta. Jacobey The first boss for Jack Sparrow and Will to battle in Port Royal. Pintel Barbossa's crew who come to attack Elizabeth's mansion. He can only be defeated by cutting ropes so that a chandelier falls on top of him. Pequeño A lover of bars and taverns, Pequeño has a debt to settle with Jack Sparrow and he is going to collect it no matter what. He fights Jack and Will and breaks his leg in the process. El Grande Marty the Dwarf's brother and Pequeño's diminutive henchman. Madame Tang A crazy Chinese sorceress, Madame Tang steals a valuable gem from Jack Sparrow in Formosa in the hope of awakening an ancient evil. She betrays Jack and Will and runs off. They chase her to her temple and stop her from using the Dragon Eye and the Dragon statue kills her. Don Carrera De La Vega A flamboyant Spanish gentleman who is known to Jack as 'his royal incontinence', Don Carrera is the master of the Thousand Strike Spin. Vega meets Jack and Will but has to rush back to a lavatory, but later comes back to fight the two. After leading a furious Don to destroy his own mast, he enslaves Will to work in the silver mines. The Viking King Trapped long ago in a frozen glacier, The King of the Cursed Iced Vikings is determined to bring travellers to an icy doom. He carries a double ended axe that can split into two, and he has a horn that can shatter ice. He fights Will and Jack but retreats, but later when about to kill them on the frozen lake, a whale comes up and eats him. Black Smoke James A deadly pirate, reminiscent of Blackbeard, James is present at Nassau and determined to become its magistrate. He uses thick black smoke to hide and retreat, hence the name. He also has a beard of black smoke, once again hence the name. Mallot A hard-hitting pirate serving under Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl, he steals a cursed medallion from around Will Turner's neck when Jack Sparrow and Will corner him in the brig. Koehler Another Barbossa's crew, after Mallot was defeated by Jack Sparrow and Will, he steals Will's cursed medallion. Jack and Will need to defeat Koehler and get the cell key. Bo'Sun Barbossa's henchman armed with fire whip when Jack Sparrow and Will fight against him in the Black Pearl, he was defeated by Jack Sparrow's crew by a cannonball being thrown at him. Chaves Brothers The brothers are Alberto (blue) armed with sword, Benito (pink) armed with heavy sword and Celio (green) armed with fire whip. These 3 brothers are the final bosses. They tried to stop Jack Sparrow, Will and Elizabeth from escaping the fortress. Creatures Giant Spiders Giant spiders found on Isla de Muerta and Rum Island. Most of the spiders are baby and adult white spiders, but there are also what appear to be giant tarantulas in the spider pit at Isla de Muerta. The tarantulas are the toughest of the spiders. Ice Vikings Viking warriors who turned into creatures of ice after their ship became trapped in a glacier. They all have shields, though the commanders have different colored shields. The normal ones have swords, but the golden commanders have war hammers that can shoot ice, the green commanders have axes, and the toughest ones,the red commanders, have maces. They can create and travel through ice. They are led by the Ice King. Spirits The spirits are powerful incarnations of nature. They're so strong that none of their attacks can be blocked. The ice spirits are the allies of the Ice Vikings, and are pretty tough, but are vulnerable to Jack's grog bombs, and they'll die in one hit if they're hit by the Flame Cutlass. The stone spirits are on Rum Island, and guard a cursed stone treasure chest. They are not only tougher than the ice spirits, but their left arms also end in stone blades, and they'll actually start laughing if hit by grog bombs or Flame Cutlass. Serpente de Muerta The Serpente de Muerta is a giant sea serpent that lives in Isla de Muerta. It is the third last boss. It looks different than most sea serpents, because it is blue and has lots of fish like fins, even a sort of fin mane on its neck. It is also more dangerous because it appears to be intelligent and it breathes blue fire. Since it is in a river, you have to hit it with grog bombs and hatchets. You also can't block it when it lunges because of its enormous strength, and it'll also thrash around and cause a rock slide, then pick up an enormous boulder in its mouth and throw it at you. You'll also have to watch out for giant baby spiders, which will crawl up the river bank. However, the Serpente de Muerta usually kills them anyway when it lunges for you. Voice cast * Johnny Depp — Captain Jack Sparrow * Crispin Freeman — Will Turner/Port Guard #2/Villager/Tortuga Drunks * Eliza Schneider — Elizabeth Swann/Nass/Villager Female #3 (as Eliza Jane Schneider) * Brian George — Barbossa/Fort Guard/Fort Guard #1/Captured Pirate #5 * Fred Tatasciore — Bosun/Koehler/Spanish Guard/Portuguese Sold * Chris Edgerly — Portuguese Officer/Portuguese Captain (Executioner)/Madame Tang's Guard * Greg Ellis — Ragetti/Pintel/Fat Pirate/Spanish Soldier * James Arnold Taylor — Cotton's Parrot/Marty/Cutthroat/Musketeer/Echoing Voice * Keith Ferguson — El Grande/Pequeño/Nass/Villager Male #1/Black Smoke James' Crew * Nika Futterman — Madame Tang/Scarlett/Ness/Village Female #2 * Nolan North — Don Carrera De La Vega/Captured Pirate #3/Redcoat * Quinton Flynn — Lucky/Ice Viking King/Magistrate of Nassau/Port Royal Civilian * Steve Blum — Joshamee Gibbs/Black Smoke James/Spanish Soldier/Cursed Pirate/Captured Pirate #2/Captured Pirate #4 (as Steve Blum) * Stephen Stanton — Mallot/Stubb/Captured Pirate/Nassau Civilian (as Steve Stanton) * Ron Bottitta — Scabs See also * ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films External links * Gamespot's Review of the title 6.2 out of 10 * IGN gave 5.5 out of 10 * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Walkthrough Guide at IGN * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow at MobyGames * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0815220/ in the IMDb Category:2006 video games Category:Xbox games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:PC games